Nosgoth (cancelled game)
Nosgoth |category= Series article Cut content article |image=Nosgoth-Wallpaper-Factions.jpg |caption="Nosgoth-Wallpaper-Factions"}} Nosgoth was a cancelled free-to-play multiplayer action game, developed by Psyonix and published by Square Enix Europe for Microsoft Windows. The project began public testing in 2013, entered the open beta stage in 2015, and remained in production until its closure in 2016, prior to formal release. As the first Legacy of Kain-related title to officially emerge in almost a decade, Nosgoth attracted controversy on its revelation to the public, with criticism focusing on its conceptual departure from the series' narrative-driven formula. Shortly after its announcement, it was discovered that the spinoff had originated as the multiplayer companion to a traditional single-player project by Climax Studios, Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun, cancelled in 2012. However, Square Enix Europe stated that the finished product would be largely independent of Dead Sun. Though not nominally promoted under the Kain franchise's banner, Nosgoth was to be set in the existing continuity and eponymous setting of past games. The game's backstory would bridge gaps within the opening events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, involving a war between the vampires of Kain's empire and their human adversaries. Players controlled both races in various team-based gameplay modes, competing to score points, accumulate currency, gain experience, and expand their inventory with each match. Explaining the cancellation, Nosgoth's team wrote that "it's been a pleasure to build this game with your help, but ultimately its audience hasn’t grown enough to sustain ongoing operations." History Nosgoth chronicles a previously-unexplored span of time in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]: the centuries between Raziel's execution and Raziel's resurrection, both events originally depicted in the introduction to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Since the collapse of the Pillars and the holy war, Nosgoth's oppressed human population has carved out a harsh existence in slavery and exile, largely relegated to life as food in Blood farms. The land's emperor, Kain, and the Council – his six lieutenants – reign over the heartlands with their vampire clans. When Raziel, Kain's first-born lieutenant, betrays his master, Kain condemns him to execution in the Lake of the Dead. Before long, however, Kain himself disappears, abandoning the empire. Using the Chronoplast to travel through time, he departs in search of a means to restore health to the corrupt Pillars of Nosgoth, and the world itself. 'Nosgoth – A Land in Turmoil' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Kain's surviving lieutenants remain to shepherd the decadent realm, but quickly succumb to mistrust, infighting, and, ultimately, civil war. Raziel's leaderless progeny, the Razielim, become victims to persecution from their brethren, and, now unrestrained by Kain's leadership, clan falls against clan. Nosgoth's humans capitalize on the escalating state of turmoil and distraction among the vampires to escape the blood farms, rekindling their own civilization. 'Nosgoth – A Land in Turmoil' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) 'Vampires – A Legacy Under Threat' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Rebuilding cities and recovering skills over hundreds of years, the human slaves come to represent an increasingly credible threat to the vampire race. They form an army, and a devastating attack on their enemies' outposts begins. The clans settle their disputes and reunite in an uneasy alliance to quell the insurgency. The new war between both races for domination of Nosgoth ensues. 'Nosgoth – A Land in Turmoil' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) 'Vampires – A Legacy Under Threat' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Characters Human classes *Hunters *Alchemists *Scouts *Prophets *Vanguards *Beastmasters Vampire classes *Reavers *Tyrants *Sentinels *Deceivers *Summoners Locations Maps *Freeport *Valeholm *Provance *Sommerdamm *The Fane *The Crucible *The Silenced Cathedral Minor locations Avernus The destruction of Avernus was mentioned in the backstory to Nosgoth with the background of the Lost Seers of Avernus revealing them as descendants of the Cenobites known as the Prophets who had fled Avernus in shock at Azimuth's actions. *It is likely that the Cenobites shown in Defiance were Azimuth's assistants in both religions and ultimately most helped her in her destruction of Avernus - one sect in particular, the Prophets were appalled by her action and fled Avernus, eventually becoming known as the Lost Seers of Avernus and participating in the War for Nosgoth in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Dark Eden The region of Dark Eden was instrumental in the backstories of the Scouts and the Beastmasters. With the events surrounding the Collapse of the Pillars in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]], the region of Dark Eden - once twisted by the corrosive energies of the Dark Eden triad - became habitable to mortals once more and the mutations of nature subsided and disappeared. The corruption of the area did not completely dissipate however, instead it became buried in the soil and subtly effected the life that inhabited the area in the future. 'Beastmasters – the Scourge of the Wild' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog ''Nosgoth official blog] (by Chris 'Oghamsmith' Murphy/PapaLegba) (preserved at [https://forums.eu.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=185676 Square Enix Nosgoth official forums]/Tales of Nosgoth) After the fall of the Major human kingdoms and the rise of Kain's empire in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of ''Soul Reaver]], Dark Eden became a designated hunting ground for fledgling vampires. The humans born and raised in Dark Eden became ''"cold hearted", "shrewd and opportunistic", with those surviving in the mountainous borderlands setting up the faction known as the Watchers which was imitated in other corners of the land. The Humans that ventured and survived further into the heart of the area became even more deeply and directly effected by the underlying corruption unleashed by the triad - these individuals became mutated and infected as the Beastmasters - "the scourge of the wild" - who held the Dark Eden triad as a twisted inspiration. 'Beastmasters – the Scourge of the Wild' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Chris 'Oghamsmith' Murphy/PapaLegba) (preserved at [https://forums.eu.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=185676 Square Enix Nosgoth official forums]/Tales of Nosgoth) It was the Watchers who first spotted the pursuit of Sarakiel and the evolved Razielim over the skies of Dark Eden, which signaled the start of the Vampire civil war and they duly sent word to the other humans, kicking off the human revival. 'Beastmaster – Scourge of the Wild' at the Nosgoth official blog (by Papa Legba) preserved at Tales of Nosgoth 'Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) 'Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Great Southern Sea The Great Southern Sea is mentioned as a body of water separating the 'Heartlands' of Nosgoth from the hinterlands beyond. The Sea is also noted to surround Sommerdamm and Meridian - with much of Meridian built on bridges above it. The Sea could be directly observed in game around the Sommerdamm and Freeport map areas. 'Nosgoth – A Land in Turmoil' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Meridian History Meridian was still a major city and human capital into the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]], where it continued to boast advanced infrastructure and technology: "fresh running water, gilded monuments and numerous columned bridges were alien to visitors more accustomed to Humanity’s isolated towns built of straw and wood. More than just a living space, the city of Meridian cultivated learning at its universities, training philosophers and architects, alchemists and generals to shape the world in their image." However Meridian's comfort also bred an ideal of wiping the vampires from the face of Nosgoth - a dream which was crushed when the hordes of Kain's empire descended on the city at the fall of the Major human kingdoms and Meridian was virtually destroyed becoming a "a scar on the landscape" - its inhabitants rounded up into Blood farms and slavery. Over the years Meridian's "legendary splendour" attracted the few humans who escaped the Blood farms and slowly the city grew again, out of sight and unknown to the vampires. By the time the vampires realized, the walls of the city were rebuilt and it was just barely defensible again. With the disappearance of Kain and the Vampire civil war internal squabbles meant that the vampires were unable to raise an army and mount a serious attempt to retake the city, leaving the humans to rebuild further and almost recapture its past glories. As the vampires fell into an uneasy truce and the War for Nosgoth began, the last of Meridian's fort-settlement defenses to be rebuilt, Sommerdamm, was targeted by the vampire forces and breached. *Sommerdamm - The southern-most of four fort-settlements protecting the bridges to Meridian, Sommerdamm appeared in Nosgoth as a playable location and was the site of the vampires first incursion into the revived Meridian. *Meridian's involvement with the Vampire-Sarafan war and later involvement with the War for Nosgoth occur on different timelines - with Blood Omen 2's events taking place in the Fourth timeline and Nosgoth's taking place in the Second timeline - and so the two histories cannot be definitively reconciled. Presumably as Kain's vampire army and the revived Sarafan Order are products of the Third paradox, they cannot have met in Meridian in the Second timeline :- on the other hand as the events of the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] have not been subject to change due to Paradoxes, it is possible that Meridian's capture by Kain's empire at the fall of the Major human kingdoms and subsequent recapture by the Humans did occur in the Fourth timeline. Interestingly Nosgoth's second timeline background lore does link Meridian with the conception of ideas to eliminate the vampires prior to the emergence of Kain's empire and it may be that even without the benefit of the Hylden controlled Sarafan, Meridian was destined to be heavily involved in efforts to eliminate them in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]]. *''Nosgoth'' background story indicates that after the Vampire civil war, the red sisters of Avernus particularly had set up chapters in Meridian. 'Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Turel's Clan Territory The territory of the Turelim appeared for the first time since its deletion from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and the Crucible map was a part of the area, with the Smokestack and the Silenced Cathedral visible in the background. Much like the background for Soul Reaver, the Turlim territory was said to be an area of heavy industry with furnaces smokestacks and Lava. 'Tyrants – Disputed Heirs to the Throne' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Mythology Inhabitants Vampires and humans to be added Walkthrough Nosgoth employs a player versus player system in which each match consists of two rounds. Teams comprise characters assigned to one of two races: vampires, designed around hack and slash combat; or humans, whose gameplay is styled after third-person shooters. Between rounds, teams switch to control the opposing race, and the team which accumulates the most points by fighting their counterparts wins the match. Team Deathmatch In team deathmatch, both teams (Vampire and Vampire Hunter) have four combatants and fight each other with a goal of getting more kills than the opposing team (Maximum of 30). The game has two rounds with each team playing both the vampires and the vampire hunters. The game is over when both rounds are finished and the team with the highest overall score is declared the winner. New Recruit The same as Team Deathmatch, but specialised for new and lower-level players. At various times different limits were put in place to keep the mode for newer players. Siege Mode The second active mode, available only when classes pass level 10 is Siege mode, which focuses more on capturing locations. Humans are required to reach certain areas of the map, marked by special 'siege towers' and once occupied, a countdown begins during which the team must defend the area against Vampire attack. Once the timer has run down, the humans are rewarded 5 points for capturing an area. Conversely, to gain points the Vampires must simply kill as many humans as possible. Flashpoint An update of siege mode where instead of killing humans, the vampires are required to prevent the humans capturing a siege point in a set time. Capture the Body A 'capture the flag' variant where the vampire team was tasked with dragging a (heavily weighted) corpse to a set spot on the map while the humans tried to prevent them. Backstory involved a blood curse placed by the prophet class. 5v5 A more intense team deathmatch variant with 5 players on each team. Leagues Competitive team deathmatch play which ranked players and placed them in league ladders after play, raising or lowering their placement depending upon the performance of themselves and their team. Those in the top 100 places (ranked as 'Eternal') were eligible for cash prizes. Several variations were seen, generally with minor rules changes, most noticeably varying the amount of players that could be 'partied'. Terms Items Currency *Gold *Runestones Other items *Class Unlock Artifacts *Chests *Keys *Boosters *Talents and Perks Abilities Enemies Production Pre-confirmation '' project.]] In February 2013, several gaming websites, including VG247, reported the discovery that publisher Square Enix's website domain managers had registered the domain "warfornosgoth.com", noting that this name referred to the Legacy of Kain series' established setting, Nosgoth.Legacy of Kain and Wolfenstein domains registered at VG247 (by Stephany Nunneley) In the same month, the Official Xbox Magazine's Edwin Evans-Thirlwell posted that a Passion Pictures artist, Richard Buxton, had mentioned working on a Legacy of Kain "animation pitch" in 2011 at his LinkedIn page, and publicized "some highly Kain-ish art" from Buxton's online portfolio. In a telephone call with Evans-Thirlwell, Buxton simply replied, "I'm not allowed to talk about that", and subsequently removed the storyboard, and all references to Legacy of Kain, from his profiles.New Legacy of Kain project revealed - possible artwork spotted in portfolio at the Official Xbox Magazine (by Edwin Evans-Thirlwell) Square Enix Registers Possibly Legacy Of Kain Related Domain at the Eidos Forums (by Gorechild), post #32 (by Aevum) Square Enix Registers Possibly Legacy Of Kain Related Domain at the Eidos Forums (by Gorechild), post #34 (by Aevum) In May 2013, it was highlighted that the phrases "War for Nosgoth" and "Nosgoth", and an associated file – "BCMPGame.exe" – had appeared in Advanced Micro Devices' Catalyst application profiles, alongside the titles of various recently-released and upcoming video games. New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum) Legacy of Kain game world name appears on Steam database and AMD patch logs at GameSpot (by Jonathan Toyad) Further, it was found that an entry for a title named Nosgoth had appeared on Valve Corporation's Steam database, attributed to "Psyonix Comp". The entry had been renamed to "Nosgoth" from an earlier codename, "Black Cloth", and featured a logo and icon which both prominently displayed a shape resembling the dais of the Pillars of Nosgoth. Additionally, the LinkedIn profile of composer Kevin Riepl contained an entry reading "Nosgoth (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix". After this was publicized, Riepl, like Buxton, edited the reference: first to read, "Sort of announced Title (?) :-| ? what? (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix", before instead declaring it an unannounced game. New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #26 (by Monkeythumbz)New Legacy of Kain hinted in AMD driver patch logs at PCGMedia (by Chi Villafuerte) Some final potential evidence came in the form of an image from a Psyonix Games artist's portfolio, depicting a "vampire creature concept". War for Nosgoth (Legacy of Kain) in AMD Drivers; "Nosgoth" in Steam DB (Psyonix Dev?) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik), post #75 (by Mama Robotnik) Through an exchange on Twitter, Kain voice actor Simon Templeman stated that he had not been contacted regarding any new Legacy of Kain titles, but expressed enthusiasm about a possible return to the role: "I haven't heard but he'll sic yeah...more soul reaving would be fun".8:35 PM - 29 May 13 at Twitter (by Simon Templeman)If A New Legacy of Kain Happens, Voice Actor Simon Templeman Allegedly Won't be Involved at Gamenguide (by Ural Garrett) Eventually, on June 8, 2013, Square Enix London community manager George Kelion, concerned that the continuing leaks might generate misguided speculation, reached out to websites to confirm the existence of an upcoming game named Nosgoth. VG247 reported that he stated the following: He issued a different statement to Eurogamer, but with similar details: Both announcements offered the following points of information: *''Nosgoth'' is in active development. *''Nosgoth'' is not a traditional action-adventure game, unlike all previous Legacy of Kain titles. *''Nosgoth'' is a multiplayer game, again unlike all previous Legacy of Kain titles, with no single-player components. *''Nosgoth'' is not a reboot, and exists within the established Legacy of Kain continuity. *Crystal Dynamics, who either published or developed all previous Legacy of Kain games, are neither developing nor involved with Nosgoth, nor any other Legacy of Kain titles. *''Nosgoth'' is envisaged as a new "branch" in the franchise, akin to the Blood Omen and Soul Reaver sub-series. *''Nosgoth'' has not yet been properly revealed, and will be more formally announced at a later time. Post-confirmation Since confirming the existence of Nosgoth, Kelion, under the alias "Monkeythumbz", has divulged several additional details on the project at the Eidos Forums in response to fan questions: *''"Making sure that we respect the series canon is something we take very seriously. I know you'll think I'd say that anyway, but we're devoted fans of the lore established in the previous games, so it's only natural we'd want to ensure Nosgoth both complements them and expands upon them. ... I'm all up for having a discussion... but all in good time. Right now, we're all heads-down and nose to the grindstone in the preparation phase, getting all the various materials in place etc, and we want to make sure that the game feels right before speaking about it more plainly and openly. ... As I told VG247, I'm sorry to be so cagey... we just felt it was important to tell you what Nosgoth *isn't* so as to properly manage your expectations. The time to tell you what Nosgoth *is* will be coming soon, but not just yet." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #211 (by Monkeythumbz) *"On Nosgoth, I'm the game's Community Manager - which as a long-time LoK fanboy is pretty much a dream gig! I look forward to discussing my exact involvement so far in greater detail once we're ready to do so. ... With regards to genre, all I can say right now is that you really shouldn't be thinking of Nosgoth as a game in terms of a single-player experience." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #216 (by Monkeythumbz) *"The truth is I don't know about Amy's notes, although I know I personally haven't read them (even though the prospect has me salivating). Even if I did know, I'm not even sure what I'd be allowed to say, especially as Crystal Dynamics aren't involved with Nosgoth and I assume her notes would be their property. So yes, "i don't know" is the only answer I can give right now. ... Regarding extraneous information, the answer is "yes" and "no". "Yes" in the sense that we've done our very best to absorb all knowledge about LoK's narrative as revealed in the games and elsewhere, and "no" in the sense that it's not really relevant to Nosgoth. As I said in my statement, Nosgoth is very much on a seperate sic branch of the LoK mythos to Soul Reaver and Blood Omen (and, by extension, Defiance). It's definitely the same familiar universe, though." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #223 (by Monkeythumbz) *"Nosgoth is not a mobile game. Also, we're mostly influenced by LoK:SR1... make of that what you will." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #275 (by Monkeythumbz) *"Nosgoth is not open-world." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #300 (by Monkeythumbz) *"I can tell you truthfully that Nosgoth has been built as an LoK game from the ground up." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #331 (by Monkeythumbz) *"Inevitably, due to the nature of this game being multiplayer, story will not be as prominent a factor in moment-to-moment gameplay as with previous LoK games, which hopefully will address your point about newcomers. Nevertheless, as fans of the series, it's our hope that what we are doing within the lore will encourage newcomers to be engaged by the series' rich backstory and convert them into LoK aficionados. ... Additionally, by having Nosgoth exist on a different branch to SR and BO (but within the same continuity), we're going out of our way to avoid "butchering" the game and, by extension, the IP." New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #372 (by Monkeythumbz) Official Announcement On September 25, 2013, the official Announcement trailer for Nosgoth was released, showcasing the game as an asymmetrical third-person team-based multiplayer game. Following the trailer, George Kelion, Community Manager answered some questions regarding the game's placement in the timeline saying that it takes place after Kain casts out Raziel into the Abyss, during a time where he is mostly absent from his empire, and shows what happened to the Razielim during that time period. Nosgoth (Square Enix/Psyonix, Legacy of Kain, F2P) Announcement Trailer at NeoGAF (by Musiol), post #137 (by Monkeythumbz) Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun '(~ To be added... ~)' Credits Open beta='PSYONIX' *'Core Team:' **'User Interface Artist:' Jared Adkins **'User Interface Artist:' Jonathan Albert **'Lead Sound Designer:' Mike Ault **'Visual FX Artist:' Jake Baet **'Technical Artist:' Shane Barber **'Environment Artist:' Erich Beckmann **'Environment Artist:' Adam Beckwith **'Lead Technical Artist:' Ben Beckwith **'Gameplay Programmer:' Skylar Breen **'Lead Animator:' Nathan Cameron **'Lead Gameplay Programmer:' Jared Cone **'Concept Artist:' Isaac Choi **'Design Director:' Corey Davis **'Lead Online Programmer:' Mitchell Davis **'Game Designer:' Jimi Doss **'Community Director:' Jeremy Dunham **'Graphics Programmer:' Xavier Gonzalez **'Lighting Artist:' Eric Gooch **'Studio Director:' Dave Hagewood **'Senior User Interface Artist:' Jonathan Hayter **'Producer:' Sarah Hebbler **'Lead Tools Programmer:' Jerad Heck **'Technical Animator:' Young-Kyun Kim **'Quality Assurance:' Mark Lozano **'Gameplay Programmer:' Edison Luong **'Lead Artist:' Eric Majka **'Level Designer:' Phill Manning **'Level Designer:' Oren Marcus **'Gameplay Programmer:' Jamien McBride **'Lead Environment Artist:' Bobby McCoin **'Gameplay Programmer:' Chris Mele **'Concept Artist:' Jason Newhouse **'Quality Assurance Manager:' Greg Nichols **'Gameplay Programmer:' Alex Ortiz **'Concept Artist:' John Powell **'Technical Animator:' Hak-Seung Lee **'Producer:' Jeremy Spencer **'Gameplay Programmer:' Thomas Silloway **'Senior Visual FX Artist:' Morgan Snight **'Environment Artist:' Shawn Stone **'Gameplay Programmer:' Travis Wright **'Environment Artist:' Ziv Wong **'Gameplay Programmer:' Kevin Wu **'Concept Artist:' Jay Zhang *'Additional Support:' **Hector Fernandez **Jessica Hagewood **Dan Weiss *'Contractors:' **'Animator:' Scott Dossett **'Composer:' Kevin Riepl **'Dialogue Writer and Director:' Andrew S. Walsh **RedHotCG **Centurion *'Voice Actors:' **'Reaver:' Robert Benedetti **'Sentinel:' Brian Bowles **'Alchemist:' Jessica Caroll **'Sentinel:' Ken Christiansen **'Prophet:' Beth Cordingly **'Hunter:' Adam Diggle **'Deceiver:' Colin Elmeer **'Prophet:' Denise Heinrich-Lane **'Vanguard:' Geoff Leesley **'Deceiver:' Richard Lord **'Scout:' Anthony Miles **'Summoner:' Jennifer Munby **'Tyrant:' David Shaw Parker **'Scout:' Rob Richards **'Reaver:' Ralph Stickley **'Alchemist:' Gabrielle Tabini **'Tyrant:' William Harrison Wallace **'Hunter:' Andrew Wincott 'SQUARE ENIX EUROPE' *'ETL Developer / Database Administrator:' Gemma Archer *'Data Analyst:' Matthew Araujo *'Ruby on Rails Developer:' Levente Bagi *'Design Director:' Bill Beacham *'Producer:' Joe Best *'Technology Producer:' Mat Best *'Ruby on Rails Developer:' Marek Biczysko *'Online Games Operation Manager:' Jim Blackhurst *'General Manager, CMO:' Jon Brooke *'Web Producer:' Mark Bulley *'Game Manager, Live:' Trevor Burrows *'Lead Web Developer:' Jason Burt D'Arcy *'Brand Design Manager:' Mike Cala *'Senior Generalist Programmer:' Nicolas Courtemanche *'Lead Programmer:' Terence Chiu *'Producer:' Jonathan Eardley *'Head of Community:' Phil Elliott *'Finance Controller:' Hardip Farmahan *'Web Infrastructure Manager:' Ferenc Fertoi *'E-mail Marketing Assistant:' Jose Gallego *'Web Developer:' Francesco Grammatico *'Online Service Programmer:' Maxine Gregoire *'Linux System Admin:' Benoit Guyard *'Programmer:' Eliott Hayut *'Web Developer:' Rob Heaton *'Web Developer:' Tom Hewitt *'Web Systems Administrator:' Peter Horvath *'Back End Developer:' Jon House *'Front End Developer:' Fabian Jansen *'Senior System Administrator:' Tomas Jelinek *'Web Developer (Contractor):' Richard Jones *'Community Manager:' Catherina Karskens *'Development Director:' Duncan Kershaw *'Senior Online Service Programmer:' Jean-Gabriel Le Sauteur *'Web Developer:' Steve Lorek *'Technical Director:' John Lusty *'QA Tech:' Max MacMillan *'Senior Digital Marketing Manager:' Antonio Marfuggi *'Front End Developer:' Ugonna Nwosu *'Senior Programmer:' Peyre Pellissier *'Online Publishing Director:' Simon Protheroe *'Online Development Manager:' Frédéric Rioux *'Production & Design QA:' Paolo Roberto De Leon *'CEO:' Phil Rogers *'Group IT Director:' Haitham Rowley *'Marketing and PR Manager:' Rob Rutter *'Web Report Developer:' Stuart Rutter *'Junior Online Service Programmer:' Mathieu Savaria *'Data Analyst Specialist:' Alessandro Scoccia Pappagallo *'COO:' Lee Singleton *'Marketing and PR Manager:' Grant Tasker *'Software Solutions Manager:' Roberto Torella *'Junior Generalist Programmer:' Simon Toupin *'Senior Web Operations Manager:' Iestyn Tronson *'Web Developer:' Vish Vishvanath *'Head of Analytics:' Tim Ward *'PR Manager:' Amy White *'Producer:' George Wright '''SQUARE ENIX MONTRÉAL' *'UI Artist:' Luc Abran *'UI Artist:' Damien Belleville *'Producer:' Adrian Blunt *'API Programmer:' Carlos Eduardo Castrillon *'Programmer:' Adam Galarneau *'UI Programmer:' Geoffrey Mattie *'Head of Studio:' Patrick Naud *'Associate Producer:'Sebastien Olscamp *'Game Designer:' Jonathan Osborne *'Programmer:' Marc-André Perreault *'Leader Programmer:' Daniel-Mike Polydore *'Production & Design Senior Support:' Ronald Stapper *'Production & Design Support Lead:' Brent Tighe SPECIAL THANKS: **Mario Aguera **Kathryn Cala **Roger Cheung **Alastair Cornish **Sylwia Dybiec **Caspar Gray **Lucy Kaulback **Russell Kerrison **Charlotte Osborne **Ellie Panaouta **Darren Potter **Luke Willoughby **Michelle Yong SEE OPERATIONS (LONDON) *'Operations Director:' Sebastien Ohsan Berthelsen *'QA Project Manager:' Dave Pettit *'Head of QA:' Marc Titheridge *'Mastering Manager:' Jason Walker SEE QA (MONTRÉAL) *'QA Lead:' Frédérick April *'QA Tester:' Wendel A. James *'QA Tester:' Marc Bonsaint *'QA Tester:' Shanel Bourassa *'QA Tester:' John Capaldo *'QA Metrics:' Dominic Charron *'QA Tester:' Améliane Chiasson *'QA Tester:' Laurence Collier *'QA Tester:' Niall Comeford *'QA Tester:' Sandra Cormier *'QA Tester:' Jean-Sébastien Darche *'QA Tester:' Jean-Phillipe Desloges *'QA Metrics:' Christopher Divry-Blainey *'QA Tester:' Sébastien Doe *'QA Tester:' Étienne Drolet-Blouin *'QA Tester:' William Dziambor *'QA Tester:' James Enright *'QA Tester:' Codie Evans *'QA Tester:' Martin Frappier *'QA Tester:' Patrick Gallant *'QA Tester:' Alexandre Garneau *'QA Lead:' Guy Gilbert *'QA Tester:' Steve Goupil *'QA Tester:' Borja Hernandez Abellan *'QA Tester:' Nicolas Huckle *'QA Compliance:' David Ip *'QA Tester:' Philippe Jaleev *'QA Tester:' Antoine Laurin *'QA Tester:' Marc-Antoine Leclerc *'QA Tester:' Eezu Lim *'Lead Compliance:' Woolie Madden *'QA Tester:' Marcus Major *'QA Lead:' Frédéric Malouin *'QA Tester:' David Mang *'QA Tester:' John Marcouz-White *'QA Tester:' Jayson Martin *'QA Tester:' Trefle Meilleur *'QA Tester:' David Mercier *'QA Tester:' Alexandre Morin *'QA Lead:' Shawn Murphy *'QA Tester:' Natalia Navincopa *'QA Tester:' Adriano Nudo *'QA Tester:' Anael Pearson-Tremblay *'QA Tester:' Philippe Perrier *'QA Tester:' Samuel Poulin *'QA Tester:' Vincent Pulin *'QA Tester:' Maximilien Puygrenier *'QA Tester:' Samuel Raby-Lessard *'QA Tester:' Joseph Ryan *'QA Tester:' Matthew Sargent *'QA Tester:' Frederick-Mac Sayasith *'QA Tester:' Jonathan Soucy-Boucher *'QA Tester:' Carl St-Pierre *'QA Tester:' Raymond Tam *'QA Tester:' André Théoret *'QA Tester:' Julie Ulric *'QA Tester:' Kristopher Vaudry *'QA Tester:' Garrett Victor Pinkney *'QA Tester:' Jimmy Vong *'QA Tester:' Victor White SQUARE ENIX LOCALIZATION TEAM *'Senior Manager - Localisation and Project Management:' Yuko Tomizawa *'Localisation Manager:' Jan Büchner *'Localisation QA Project Manager:' Dario de Cesare *'French Translation:' Timothy O'Rourke *'German Translation:' Katharina Klamt TESTRONIC LABS *'Localisation QA Project Coordinator:' Carolina Vidal Fimia *'Localisation QA Lead Technician:' Thomas Gillmann *'Localisation QA Technician:' Alexia Trensch COMMUNITY & SERVICE SQUARE ENIX EUROPE *Ian Abrol *Damian Bennett *Florian Berto *Flavie Bidault *Tim Cooke *Noël Dessi *Eileen Hattab *Saori Hill *Remy Ibrahim *Mizuho Kondo *Camille Ledauphin *Nicolas Mariette *Djagmit Nagpal *Verena Neubauer *Alexander Obermann *Tobias Palm *Thomas Pernot *Chris Reid *Franck Rousselot *Reinaldo Santodomingo *Bastian Spiegel *Michael Stricker *Nobuko Sugahara *Michael Thant *Fabian Weber *Steffen Zietz ABSOLUTE QUALITY *Pierre Bovry *Paul Branney *Jamie Diack *Chris Edgar *Kanon Ekissi *Michael Joyce *Karen Kalkreuter *Cynthia Krieger *Julien Mercadier *Juliane Mildschlag *Paul Neil *Alexandre Ngah Bang *Marco Piva *Eric Pupunat *Concepción Rodriguez Garcia VMC GAME LABS *'Senior Tester:' Romeo Andrei Cana *'QA Tester:' Elke Bilz *'QA Tester:' Bastien Garant *'QA Tester:' Fayek Helmi *'QA Tester:' Andreas Kontogonis *'Test Manager:' Tommy Lachambre *'QA Tester:' Krishoth Lavananth *'QA Tester:' Steve Leblanc *'QA Tester:' Renato Navarrete Garcia *'Senior Tester:' Adrian Pratama Wijaua *'QA Tester:' Jason Saltenis *'QA Tester:' Shozo Toyoshima *'QA Tester:' Pang Tralong *'QA Tester:' Kira Vrouvas ADDITIONAL THANKS: *Ammon *Raina Audron *Aevum *Baziel *Ber Baldiviezo *Daniel Cabuco *Lee "Omega" Davies *Driber *Jeffers |-| Uncredited= *'Community Manager:' George Kelion *Nick Choles *Todd Harris Cut content Gallery File:Image 32903 thumb wide620.jpg|Richard Buxton's 2011 Legacy of Kain storyboard from related project Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun. File:Nosgoth-Promotional-Steam-Logo.jpg|''Nosgoth'' logo discovered at the Steam database. File:Nosgoth-Promotional-Logo-Official.png|The official Nosgoth icon resembling the Pillars' dais, first discovered in the Steam database File:Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Portfolio-MamaRobotnik.jpg|A Psyonix Games "vampire creature concept". File:Nosgoth Announcement Trailer|The Nosgoth announcement trailer. File:Nosgoth_-_Live_Community_Q%26A,_September_30th_2013|''Nosgoth'' Q&A with George Kelion and Bill Beacham File:Nosgoth_War_is_Upon_Us_Trailer|The "War is upon us" trailer File:Nosgoth - Open Beta Announcement Trailer See also *Nosgoth classes and factions *Nosgoth locations *Nosgoth weapons and abilities *Nosgoth characters *Nosgoth cosmetics *Nosgoth mythology and terms *Tales of Nosgoth - Archive of Nosgoth materials *Nosgoth Wiki * Official Nosgoth site * Official Nosgoth Forums *''Legacy of Kain'' *Sixth game *''Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun'' * War for Nosgoth FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions at the Eidos Forums (by Raina Audron/George Kelion) References Browse Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Series Category:Nosgoth Category:Series Category:Series/Cancelled games Category:Series/Nosgoth cancelled games Category:Series/Nosgoth